Death Battle Fanon Wiki Rules
These are this wiki’s Rules and Guidelines. If you happen to notice any violations of said rules, please report them to the staff team on the Rule Violation Report. Also, if you have any questions about the Rules and Guidelines feel free to contact one of the Admins on their message walls or post a comment down below. How Rules and Guidelines are Introduced New Rules and Guidelines will be first discussed on the DBF Staff Discord Server, and then voted on by the staff members in the parliament channel of said server and if we vote in favor of said Rules and Guidelines, a thread can then be created regarding these Rules and Guidelines so the community can discuss and vote on them. If the community votes in favor of them, they can then be added to the Rules and Guidelines page. How to Suggest Changes/Additions to the Rules and Guidelines page If you think any Rules and Guidelines should be added, modified or removed, you should speak to a member of staff about it, create a thread regarding your suggestion on the Wiki Management Forum Board or talk about it on the Wiki Suggestions channel on the wiki’s Discord Server. If the staff team thinks your suggestion is realistic, we can then bring it up on the parliament channel of the Staff Server for us to vote on and if its approved, it can then be placed on a thread for the community to vote on and then implemented if they are in favor of it. General Rules 1. No spamming, flaming, or trolling. Pretty self-explanatory. 2. All What-If? Death Battles are to be respected, content and outcome included. Criticism must be constructive and outcomes you disagree with are to be respectfully disagreed with and explained in detail. 3. All What-If? Death Battles' fight sections are to meet a word requirement of 500 words minimum, if this is not met then the author of the page will have up to 2 weeks to create a longer fight. * If you are unaware of how to check the word count of your fights, you can copy/paste them into Wordcounter.net, which is a free word-counting website. *'Any Battle that was created before the Rules Inception (October 17th, 2016) is exempt and not in any violation of this Rule however any battle that was created after the Rule's Inception is not.' 4. All What-If? Death Battles' Analysis sections are to meet a word requirement of 350 words minimum for each Analysis Section, if this is not met then the author of the page will have up to 2 weeks to create a longer fight. * If you are unaware of how to check the word count of your analysis sections, you can copy/paste them into Wordcounter.net, which is a free word-counting website. *'Any Battle that was created before the Rules Inception (August 8th, 2018) is exempt and not in any violation of this Rule however any battle that was created after the Rule's Inception is not.' 5. Less salt is good for your health, so with this in mind, the following comments are not allowed: * Slandering in chat and comment sections: Slander is by definition making negative or hostile statements about someone, something, or someplace that damages their identity, appeal, likability. (ex. "CFC is retarded", "SAO is fucking trash" would be considered slander) ** You're allowed to express your thoughts and opinion but keep it in a manner that doesn't put anyone down simply for liking something. This can be completely different from simply stating you strongly dislike something. You can say "I dislike RWBY" or "I hate CFC" and that's fine especially if you give reasons. But don't use profane words when stating your opinion on it (ex. "X show is fucking trash" is unacceptable). *** As well don't go into an angry rant/fit about it or disapprove when others like it or simply mention it * Provoking, belittling, and mocking an individual in the comments is entirely unacceptable. This includes any infamous user, sockpuppet, troll or otherwise. As well as insulting and targeting an individual user, their battle idea, or works (ex. ganging up on a user be it sockpuppet, troll, or infamous such as TeenGohanFighter) ** This applies even if you are not the one that did so first. You're not putting out the fire; you're throwing more oil into it and you'll be judged equally as the one who started it for not standing above that behavior in the first place. ** Do not group up against/target a single user. For example, a user that gets a cease and desist and non-staff member users start berating or constantly getting involved in a situation that doesn't concern them. Two prime examples are people grouping up against Godzilla2020 or TeenGohanFighter; both situations a staff member or staff members should have confronted them not 10 or more users all at once. Unless you're actually a part of the conflict at hand or are a staff member do not get involved with something that doesn't concern you. *** If it does concern you don't take it too far, don't do any of the previously mentioned here either. The only punishment for getting involved in a conflict that doesn't involve you is removing your comment and warning you from continuing doing so. Unless you have something intelligent, original, and new to bring to the conflict at hand don't get involved at all. * Using a picture or video for the intent of insulting the person or their work or during a serious discussion (ex. "It's Time to Stop" videos or gifs, JonTron reaction videos/gifs) ** Please also refrain from using terms such as "salt", "drama", "troll", "wank", "fanboy", "edgy", "triggered", and "cringe". This is because these terms can easily be seen as insulting, trigger, and/or bait words meant to get a response (ex. "lol you're a triggered salty Godzilla wanker and edgy fanboy. You're so cringey please leave." is not acceptable at all). If memes or these terms are used in serious discussions, they will be deleted and a warning will be given. *** There is no problem using them sometimes like in chat or with people who can handle hearing such terms but they have no place in debates and serious topics. ** Just a quick notice that serious discussions are: debates, more specifically VS Debating ones (this, of course, includes destructive capability, other character stat discussions, as well as who would win, etc), talks about the wiki/how to improve the wiki or staff, addressing/expressing opinions on controversial real-life problems, personal life talks, heated arguments/debates, emotional blowup (when a user gets emotional in chat about something such as being called out on something, bad user, staff member, etc). * Comments that spoil an official Death Battle episode before it has been 1 day/24 hours since the episode’s public release on YouTube. * One word comments (ex. bull****, wrong) **Comments that contribute to nothing and are often comprised of two or three words (ex."I disagree" or "X stomps") *** Rape comments (ex. “X rapes”) * "Solos" and "quality" comments in general, regardless if they're true or if they're a joke they're obnoxious, unnecessary and borderline disrespectful (ex. "Goku solos all of the HST" or "Waluigi solos RWBY via quality") * Rage comments * Mock fanboy/rage comments (ex. fanboys are coming) * Any comments that say "deleted" or "please remove" must be removed as soon as possible due to commentator's request * Any death threats, joke or otherwise, this includes inappropriate pictures that contain such (ex. SpongeBob drinking bleach). * Advertising your battles in the comments of someone else's page. We know you want to spread your hard work, but keep it off of someone else's work. It's rude to ride off the coattails of someone else's popularity. 6. Please keep all debates civil, both in chat and in comment sections. If you don't agree or find faults with a death battle here or a canon one you're allowed to say so but please do so in detail. As well if you enjoyed the battle then you should say as well. This is so you users will avoid using statements such as "This is so wrong, you're a dumbass" or "I disagree heavily, the fight was stupid/utter trash" where they give no reason for why they disagree or dislike the fight. * In debates, please learn to accept other's views and take a non-hostile, civil approach to debating. For example, you might use power-scaling but some others do not or you don't agree with another user on a character's destructive capability. In both these examples, do not disrespect one another for having different views at all. Do not use profane/vulgar words meant to make your debating opponent seem like a lesser person (ex. Wanker, fanboy, dumbass, etc). Essentially please be open-minded when debating and try not to come off as a close-minded know it all. 7. Please do not spoil/publicly discuss an official Death Battle episode until at least 1 day/24 hours after the episode has been released on YouTube. Doing so accidentally will result in a Warning, but if you knowingly spoil the official episode, OR spoil it again after already been given a Warning, you will be given a 1-day block. This block will then be extended to 1 week, then 1 month and finally an infinite block if you continue to spoil official Death Battle episodes. * To be clear, you can discuss an official episode before it is publicly released privately in Chat using PMs, but discussing it on people’s message walls, forum threads, on blogs, in comment sections or in the main Chatroom is NOT allowed. Once the 1 day/24 hour mark has passed though, you are free to discuss the episode in these locations as well. 8. Absolutely NO Death Battle rematches. This wiki is for brand new matches only and is not for attempts to prove Death Battle "wrong". This includes utilizing alternate forms and team battles with two opposing returning combatants who have previously faced each other. * This also applies to attempts to "disprove" a non-Death Battle fight (ex. Godzilla vs. King Kong) * However, if a user still desires to do a battle that has already been made official, they are free to do so within a blog post. 9. The following types of characters are NOT allowed: * Real-life characters (musicians, celebrities, internet celebrities, etc.) and animals, even if they have appeared on Death Battle ** However, as of 7/9/16 using Internet Personas such as AVGN, JonTron, Filthy Frank, etc. is allowed, so long as actual research is used for the fight and outcome. However, this still excludes the likes of Keemstar and LeafyIsHere, as they don't have feats as well as their YouTube persona and real-life persona practically being the same ** As of September 5, 2016, using wrestlers from World Wrestling Entertainment, World Class Wrestling, and Total Nonstop Action such as John Cena, The Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Sting, etc. is allowed. The exception, however, is that no matter what composite version of wrestlers must be used, no "meme" versions or meme joke fights with them; those are already unacceptable outside of blogs. * Internet Memes * Anything past ecchi. From there... that's territory that really should not be used here For more insight into disallowed characters as well as fights go to the wiki's Blacklist. 10. Alternate forms of a character CANNOT have their own page (ex. Evil Ryu, 90's Godzilla, Dr. Mario). They can fit on that character's page. 11. Research is REQUIRED if an outcome is to be posted. Don't even try to play favorites or have the outcome set around votes. 12. Non-Canon Material is Allowed for the Research of a What-If? DEATH BATTLE, as long as the same is done for the other Combatant, however, Fan-Made Content is NOT allowed to be utilized, due to the nature of the Content and it's Creation. * See Rule 19 for more Information on Exceptions. 13. No Death Battle's of alternate forms of a character, with the exception of alternate timelines or worlds (Link Battle Royale). * As of March 25th, 2018, alternate forms that are entirely separate to the main version of a particular character (ex. Archie Sonic, Paper Mario or Anakin Skywalker) are allowed, along with forms that can’t normally be accessed by said character (ex. Sonic the Werehog or Gogeta). However brief forms that are a normal part of a character's arsenal such as Super Sonic or Super Sayian Goku are still not allowed to solely be used due to the lack of feats they have on their own. ''' 14. If a What-If? Death Battle came true, but someone still wishes to make a battle for it, they have until the release of the episode to do so. Afterward, the page will be locked. 15. '''Absolutely no copying and pasting of entire character sections from Death Battle, battles from DeviantArt, from other wikis and from battles created by other users on this site. We know it's hard to write these things, but don't plagiarize. Creativity is key. * This applies to bios and Death Battle Info sections on character pages as well. * However, if you yourself created the original DeviantArt battle or asked permission to use a DA user's character bio, then you are free to do so after verifying that you are indeed that user. * If you have asked permission from another user to use their character bio then you are also free to do so. 16. The removal/replacement of an entire battle out of spite for the outcome is unacceptable and punishable by an immediate ban. 17. All fictional characters are to be respected, even if you do not like the character (ex. "I hate Starkiller and I want to see him killed painfully"-type comments are not allowed). This includes spite battles. 18. Threatening users in any way on chat or the wiki itself - be they normal, administrator, chat-mod or whatever - is now punishable for an instant ban from the wiki of 1 week (or a permanent ban, depending on the severity of the issue, or if death threats are involved, which aren't allowed to begin with). This is a wiki for possible Death Battles as well as entertainment, and thus should not really be a war-zone to throw threats like this at any user whatsoever 19. No disproving existing Death Battles, nothing is perfect, and neither is Death Battle, but this does not allow a user to create battles here that attempt to disprove a main battle's verdict, nor should the writer portray Wiz and Boomstick as acknowledging their "incorrect" verdicts, doing so is out of character and if the page is found portraying them as such and attempting to disprove verdicts will result in the page getting locked, and unless actions are taken by the writer, the page will be deleted. 20. Original Characters, or OCs for short, are welcomed here on the wiki, however, before you create a page for your character, your original character(s) must successfully pass the Mary Sue Litmus Test, a test designed to prove an original character isn't created only for being overpowered, for your original character to have a viable page, your character must score LESS than 40 points in order to be validated, the link to the test is found here: http://www.springhole.net/writing/marysue.htm, when taking the test, make sure you take Part 1, Part 2 and especially Part 5, those parts are vital to getting your final score, which is the most important and deciding factor for your character to be validated on the wiki. *OCs based on an Already Existing Characters that originate from a Fanfiction (i.e. A Version of Sonic from a Undetale Fanfic) is not allowed HOWEVER they are allowed on Blogs as an Alternative. * Self-inserts are not allowed on pages alongside other OCs unless the self-insert in question is different and original enough to warrant a page. Recolours and other unimaginative self-inserts are to be moved to a blog post. 21. Omnipotent or Nigh-Omnipotent OCs are NOT allowed on the wiki unless they deserve to be at that level of power (i.e. by being featured in a fan story ((like on Wattpad or Fanficton.net)) that would explain their power growth and make it understandable as to why they would have such power). Without a proper explanation for their power, this essentially makes the OC a Mary Sue and therefore makes it less likely that others will want to use said OC in their fights. * This rule applies even if the OC in question has passed the Mary Sue Litmus Test. * This rule also applies to Omniscient and Omnipresent OCs as well. 22. Combatant pages are included in this wiki to assist authors in writing What-If? Death Battles, and to assist readers in finding What-If? Death Battles. If a combatant page is created, then a battle must be added to it within two (2) weeks of its creation, otherwise, it will be marked as a Candidate for Deletion. * If an OC combatant page is created, then a battle must be added to it within five (5) months of its creation, otherwise, it too will be marked as a Candidate for Deletion. * Any battle that has been marked as Abandoned, and hasn’t been adopted within five (5) months will be marked as a Candidate for Deletion. * On a side note, the category "Candidates for Deletion" should be cleaned out once a month 23. When considering to work on a What-If? Death Battle already owned, consider these: * If a fight is owned by an active user, and it is''' incomplete', you can '''freely' create your own version of the battle without having to ask the owner for permission, HOWEVER, it is required to give a notice to the user (via Message Wall) before doing anything to the page. Also, any tabbers added on the page are to be displayed by first created to last and can only be changed if allowed by the original creator or if the original creator has left the wiki. * If a fight is owned by an active user, and it is complete, the same process as above will apply. * If a fight is owned by an INACTIVE (Has not contributed to the wiki for at least 6 months) user, then you are eligible to remove their category if you so desire. * Lastly, it is NOT acceptable for users to create their own version of another user’s battle just so that they can prove them wrong and openly mock them for making a particular character win/lose a fight in order to try to convince said user to change the outcome of their battle. If any evidence is found of users trying to do this their battle will either be deleted on sight (if they have already completed their own version of the battle or are in the process of completing it) and they will be given a Warning OR the user will be sent a message by a member of staff telling them that they cannot create their own version of said battle (if said user hasn’t gotten round to asking/notifying the owner if they can create/will be creating their own version of the battle). 24. Large scale battles can only have up to a certain number of combatants: * Verse VS Verse and Combatant VS Verse fights can have up to 12 combatants for each Verse. ** If you plan on doing a fight with multiple Verses, you can include a maximum of 5 Verses which would mean you could include a maximum number of 60 combatants in total. ** For those wondering, an army or group can be inserted in the place of an individual combatant in order to make the battle more interesting. * No Battle Royales with over 12 combatants are allowed even if multiple users are working on it. * Team VS Team and Combatant VS Team fights can have up to 12 combatants for each team. * However, if the combatants involved with any of the previously mentioned fight types only have 3 or 4 basic abilities (e.g the Animatronics or the Minecraft Mobs) then said fight can have up to 20 combatants per team. If you were doing a five-way Verse VS Verse Fight this means you could include a maximum of 100 combatants in said fight. * If any of said fight types is found to have over 12 combatants per team/'''over 60 combatants in total, (or 20 combatants per team/100 combatants in total) and over 12 combatants in the case of Battle Royales, the author will be given 'a week' to reduce the number of combatants in their battle, otherwise the page will be deleted. ' 25. Please do not use any Tiering systems (e.g. The VS Battles or Omniversal Battlefield Tiering systems) to '''solely' decide the outcome of a fight. While it is ok for users to use them as part of their explanation for why one character beats another character, as Death Battle doesn't use said systems in their fights it would be inappropriate for any users on here to only use them to justify the outcome of one their fights. If a battle is found to solely be using a particular Tiering system to justify its outcome, the author will be given a Warning and will have 2 weeks to edit the results to include another reason for the character’s victory, other than a particular character’s tier, otherwise, the page will be deleted. *This also applies to comments as well, any comment that is solely using a particular Tiering system to justify their reasoning will be deleted. 26. If a character has support from a character from an unreachable area, then said unreachable character in question loses by default if the reachable character dies. If’s it's just the unreachable character, then they must be paired up with the reachable one. The same goes for characters that are flat-out unkillable or invincible in every regard; they must be paired with a killable character, and they'll lose if their killable teammate dies, even though they weren't killed themselves. (ex. If the Narrator from The Stanley Parable was to be used in a fight then he would have to be paired up with Stanley, so if Stanley dies then the Narrator would lose despite not actually dying) * However, if a character is completely invincible/all-powerful (ex. The-One-Above-All) then they cannot be paired up with a reachable/killable character and must be used on their own or with a character of equal power, as otherwise, this could result in the creation of spite matches. 27. If a user decides to permanently leave the wiki and they still have uncompleted What-If? Death Battles in their user category they should remove their user category and the ‘Adopted What-If? Death Battles’ categories from said fights and add the ‘Candidates for Adoption’ and ‘Abandoned What-If? Death Battles’ to them instead. While this may seem like a tedious task especially if a lot of your battles are incomplete, it is important as it clearly indicates to other users that your fights are now up for adoption in case they are interested in adopting some of your battles. * This DOES NOT apply if said user is only leaving the wiki temporarily. 28. Please DO NOT create alternate accounts/sockpuppet accounts to dodge blocks and/or chat bans. If any users are found to have created sockpuppet accounts, their sockpuppet accounts will be given infinite blocks and/or infinite chat bans along with their original account. We understand that this might sound a bit strict, but if we were more tolerant of sockpuppets, there would likely be lots of blocked/banned users trying to create them, which would cause a lot more disorder and chaos on the wiki. * However, if you wish to have a detailed discussion with a member of the Admin team (preferably the Admin who blocked you or the Head Bureaucrat) about why your original account was blocked you are allowed to create an alternate account to SOLELY carry out this purpose. If you are found using said alternate account to do anything else other than inquiring about your block (ex. editing pages) then this will count as proper sockpuppeting and both your alternate and original accounts will be given infinite blocks. Additionally, if you begin to get aggressive or even abusive towards the Admin you’re talking with, your alternate account will be blocked and you will not be able to discuss your block with the Admin team anymore. ** If you wish to discuss a Chat Ban with the Chat Mod, Superintendent, Discussion Mod, Operator, Overall Moderator or Admin that gave the Chat Ban and you’re not already blocked, you don’t need to create an alternate account to have this discussion with them and can just talk with them using your original account. *** These discussions should generally only be used by users to clarify why they have been blocked and it is unlikely that they will be unblocked after the conservation has taken place (unless they were blocked because of a genuine misunderstanding) so after a member of the Admin team has clarified the exact reason why the user was blocked, they should simply wait until the block on their original account has expired (or move on if their original account has been given an infinite block) otherwise both their alternate and original accounts will be given infinite blocks. 29. When making a What-If? DEATH BATTLE with Combatants from yet to be released media (ex. Video Games, Movies, Animes, Novels, Comic Books, Mangas, TV Shows or Webseries) it can only be done when the game/movie/anime/novel/comic book/manga/TV show/webseries in question is going to be released within the next 2 months (I.E: A Battle with Noctis being made in September 2016 and the game being released in November 2016), Any battle made more than 2 months in advance of the Release Date of the type of media in question will be deleted. Guidelines 1. Check to see if the character or Death Battle you want to see is already on the Wiki before creating a new page. This helps prevent duplicate pages. 2. While it is highly recommended that the characters you pit up against each other have something in common, this is not compulsory. 3. Please don't leave new pages blank and unorganized. You don't have to complete them in a day, but if you're going to add them to the Wiki, please be sure to work on them yourself and not just wait for someone else to work on them for you. Any blank or unorganized pages will likely be deleted. 4. While all official Death Battles end in the death of the loser/losers, it is not compulsory for all What-If? Death Battles created on this wiki to end in death if you feel that it would go against the character's morals to kill their opponent/opponents (you could have the winner defeat their opponent by simply incapacitating them and letting them go, banishing them to another location or trapping them indefinitely using a certain technique, etc.). 5. While it is recommended that your Results sections are at least 100 words long so you can effectively explain your verdict, this is not compulsory as some battles may not require a lot of explanation for their outcomes (e.g. one-sided battles). 6. For What-If? Death Battle's, thumbnails are not a requirement, but they are highly recommended. 7. It is recommended that you do not spoil the outcome of any fights that you own, as this will ruin the excitement and hype your fights have and make others less likely to read them. * If you are collaborating on a battle with another user/users or wish to simply inform another user of the outcome of your battle, it is recommended that you do so privately, so others won't find out the outcome of your fight prematurely. 8. It is recommended that you do not necropost (comment on blogs or threads that are no longer relevant/haven’t been commented on in several months) unless you can make a particularly valid and relevant contribution to said blogs or threads, as necroposting in general is usually pointless and doesn’t accomplish anything. * To clarify, this does not apply when making completely new comments on regular pages (not replying to comments on a several month/year old comment chain) as they are designed to be commented on regardless of how long ago they were created or previously commented on. ** However, if there is a comment chain on a regular page that hasn’t had a reply in several months or longer, it is recommended that you do not reply to said comment chain, as the discussion happening on the comment chain in question has most likely concluded. 9. Trivia isn't prohibited, but try to avoid adding trivia like "This is the first time an series character was on Death Battle" and similar statements. 10. You may add your own username category for pages you plan on working on, but it's recommended that you reserve them until you've completed a What-If? Death Battle. 11. The word requirement for What-If? Fanon DEATH BATTLEs, if they are to stay up on the wiki, is 500 words in their fight section. A Pre-Fight does count within this range of words. 12. This wiki is predominantly English so it is highly advised and expected you understand and use proper grammar and spelling. Any small violations will obviously mean nothing but major unorganized messes will be deleted and the user will be notified for the reason of deletion. 13. If you complete a What-If Death Battle that came true before the episode is released, please inform a Content Mod or Admin so that they can lock the page. If a user still wishes to insert a Thumbnail, Fight Render, Intro or Winner Picture onto the page before the official episode is released please post a comment containing the images in the page’s comment section and a Staff member will have added them to the page by the time of the episode’s release. 14. If you wish to post a meme on here you can only do so on the Fun and Games Forum Board and on user’s message walls but only if they are comfortable with you doing so. If you feel uncomfortable at any point with the memes being posted on your wall, politely tell the user to stop posting them, if they continue posting them leave a message on the Rule Violation Report and the issue will be dealt with. 15. Official Death Battle Info that is added to the pages of the combatants who’ve previously been on the show, is to be left as it is. Any additional info can be added to the Fanon Info section. 16. In Regards to the "Fanon Wikia Idea's So Far" Section of Combatant Pages, if it is Formatted in a Specific Manner, it is not to be changed to a different format unless specified otherwise by a Content Moderator or Administrator. 17. In terms of naming your battle pages, we’d highly recommend including the word “VS”/“VS.”/“vs”/“vs.”/“Vs”/“Vs.” in the page title (ex. Silver the Hedgehog VS Trunks) rather than naming your battle in a manner that is overly-descriptive (ex. Epic Anime Duel: Goku vs. Naruto) as this makes it easier for the staff team to spot duplicate pages and delete them. Chat Rules 1. Please respect fellow chat members. If something offends them in any way, please stop. 2. NO spamming, or excessive use of walls of text. You will be warned first, and future attempts will result in punishment. 3. NO trolling/flaming. Be respectful to chat members, and don't constantly annoy others for menial things and jokes. 4. NO sexual content is allowed. Whether it is sexual jokes or discussion of sexual business at all, keep it to yourself or PMs. Any links to explicit and/or pornographic material will result in immediate punishment. 5. Do not threaten other users in the chatroom, whether it be regular or death threats, an immediate punishment will be held. On a related note, do not crack jokes or make statements regarding suicide or any form of self-harm (ex. Bleach jokes, KYS/KMS, just kill me, etc.) 6. We try to create an at least neutral relationship with other communities. Do NOT attempt to start bad blood by badmouthing them here, nor can you do the same on other communities/wikis. Note that you can have your opinion on whether or not you like another community, but there's a difference between dislike and spite. 7. Cussing is allowed, but if you rage in chat, you will be kicked. Ethnic or racial slurs are highly dissuaded, and an intentional usage of them will lead to punishment. 8. Please respect your environment; if someone advertises a fight and you don't like it, just don't respond. If you advertise a fight and no one responds, do not rage. 9. You are free to give links to or talk about your latest battle, but please do not beg for comments. 10. Do NOT carry on arguments that are non-battle related outside of the chatroom. Furthermore, if there is currently a heated discussion in the chatroom that has been taking place for a long time and does not seem to die down anytime soon, those two (or more) parties must move to PMs, or else they will get kicked. If they continue in the public chat, they will get punished. 11. Please do not spoil a fight for people who haven't already seen it. Regardless if it's fanon or official, if you are a Rooster Teeth Sponsor/ScrewAttack Advantage member, while you are naturally entitled to the early release of episodes, for the sake of fellow users who do not have sponsorship, be refrain from talking about the fight, especially in the main chat room, talking in private messages is all good, but please keep it away from the main chat room, you will be given a ban (unless this was a rookie mistake/accident) if this happens in the main chat room, or comments and threads prior to the official release on YouTube. 12. While roleplaying as separate characters isn't strictly forbidden, we highly dissuade the use of it. If you attempt to start a roleplay or a live fight, you will be asked to take it to a Chatzy room or PMs, either through an admin, a chat mod, and will be linked to Chatzy to help get a room set up for your event. Ignoring the prompt purposefully and continuing it in chat will result in a warning, followed by kicks or bans upon repeated defiance of this. Penalties for Disregarding Rules Warnings & Deletions * 1st offense for Improper Debating * 1st offense for Slander * Targeting a User (Includes provoking, belittling, and mocking) * Use of Memes and/or the Forbidden Terms * Any pages in violation of Rule #20 Ban & Block Times 1 Day to 3 Days * 2nd offense for Improper Debating * 2nd offense for Slander * Harassment or Bullying of other Users (Extensive provoking, belittling, and mocking) * Rage * Repeated use of Memes and/or the Forbidden Terms * Repeated use of Non-Constructive Criticism * Sexual Conduct Week to a Month * Continued Chat Rule Breaking * Threatening Users * 3rd offense for Improper Debating * 3rd offense for Slander 3 Months to 5 Months * Last straw for Slander * Last straw after the third for Improper Debating ** Includes any major/serious offenses (ex. a long and continuous mixture of slander and improper debating) Permanent Ban * Death Threats * Sockpuppeting to dodge bans * Complete Removal/Vandalism of another's pages while knowing full well the consequences Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Community Category:Help